petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cheap Mystery Box
The Cheap Mystery Box -- also called the Red Mystery Box, usually abbreviated as RMB in the Playfish forums -- is the least expensive type of Mystery Box found at the Mystery Shop. It contains a random object that may or may not be found in stores. Some objects will be worth more than the cost of the box (either in resale, or when trading in the forums), while others will be worth a lot less. Items in mystery boxes are constantly changing, as Playfish adds and remove objects often once a week. Playfish staff will sometimes give advance warning on what objects they are removing, but not always - this can be a problem for many Pet Society users who are trying to get certain objects. Playfish also will often announce on the blog some of the new items they are adding to the mystery boxes. New players may find it confusing how to "use" this item. After buying the mystery box at the Mystery Shop, you will need to go home and open the Mystery Box panel using the box button in the right center of the home screen. Choose the type of box you want to open and click on it. Your random object will then be revealed and the mystery box will disappear from your inventory. You can open lots of boxes quickly this way. A running list of items that once were in mystery boxes, but no longer are available in stores or in boxes, can be found at Category:Old Mystery Box Item. The only way to get these items will be through trading on the forums or getting a generous friend to gift the item to you. See Also: Mystery Box and Expensive Mystery Box. 'Item Summary' *Cost: 50 coins *Sells for: 16 coins *Recycle: 100 points *Giftable?: Yes *Added: Before March 2009 *Removed: No List of items currently found inside Red Mystery Boxes On August 9, 2010, Playfish introduced the Mystery Box panel which shows all Mystery Boxes sold in the game. This also displays what mystery items the player has which are found in the Mystery Box, and how many items there are left to find. This has made it a lot easier for players to keep track of what they can find. On September 9, 2010, Playfish drastically cut the number of items found in all mystery boxes. There are currently '''41 '''items in the Cheap Mystery Box - below is a complete listing. This was last updated August 11, 2011. green_covered_plate.png|Green Covered Plate|link=Green Covered Plate retro_videogame_joystick.png|Retro Videogame Joystick|link=Retro Videogame Joystick fragrant_hyacinth.png|Fragrant Hyacinth|link=Fragrant Hyacinth pink_retro_glasses.png|Pink Retro Glasses|link=Pink Retro Glasses vine_headband.png|Vine Headband|link=Vine Headband builder's_helmet.png|Builder's Helmet|link=Builder's Helmet chino_shorts.png|Chino Shorts|link=Chino Shorts Chocolate_Milk.jpg|Chocolate Milk|link=Chocolate Milk comfortable_armchair.png|Comfortable Armchair|link=Comfortable Armchair crimson_bracelet.png|Crimson Bracelet|link=Crimson Bracelet cutoff_jeans.png|Cutoff Jeans|link=Cutoff Jeans restaurant_storage_bottles.png|Restaurant Storage Bottles|link=Restaurant Storage Bottles ebony_bracelet.png|Ebony Bracelet|link=Ebony Bracelet green_band.png|Green Band|link=Green Band green_rug.png|Green Rug|link=Green Rug pink_sweat_band.png|Pink Sweat Band|link=Pink Sweat Band plaid_chair.png|Plaid Chair|link=Plaid Chair summer_chair.png|Summer Chair|link=Summer Chair worn_yellow_armchair.png|Worn Yellow Armchair|link=Worn Yellow Armchair green_stone_bracelet.png|Green Stone Bracelet|link=Green Stone Bracelet gold_balloon.png|Gold Balloon|link=Gold Balloon silver_bracelet.png|Silver Bracelet|link=Silver Bracelet strawberry_rug.png|Strawberry Rug|link=Strawberry Rug tire.png|Tire|link=Tire red_t-shirt.png|Red T-Shirt|link=Red T-Shirt delicate_tulip.png|Delicate Tulip|link=Delicate Tulip modern_armchair.png|Modern Armchair|link=Modern Armchair playful_t-shirt.png|Playful T-Shirt|link=Playful T-Shirt wooden_school_stool.png|Wooden School Stool|link=Wooden School Stool arabian_market_bottle.png|Arabian Market Bottle|link=Arabian Market Bottle carryable_first_aid_kit.png|Carryable First Aid Kit|link=Carryable First Aid Kit vintage_cream_cushion.png|Vintage Cream Cushion|link=Vintage Cream Cushion camping_pepper_and_salt_shakers.png|Camping Pepper and Salt Shakers|link=Camping Pepper and Salt Shakers carton_of_farm_eggs.png|Carton of Farm Eggs|link=Carton of Farm Eggs museum_burglar_alarm.png|Museum Burglar Alarm|link=Museum Burglar Alarm wicker_basket_with_towel.png|Wicker Basket with Towel|link=Wicker Basket with Towel regal_gold_sconce.png|Regal Gold Sconce jar_of_dirt.png|Jar of Dirt charmed_castle_teaset.png|Charmed Castle Teaset colored_pencils.png|Colored Pencils garden_party_teacup.png|Garden Party Tea Cup Tray.PNG|Egyptian Tray of Jewels PinkCyberVacuum.png|Pink Cyber Vacuum This information was taken from the regularly updated forum guide to Mystery Boxes found at: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1946770 Category:Mystery Box